ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Niebel
is a mage from Mildian the village of time. He helps the Rave Warriors fight the final battle against Lucia Raregroove. Appearance Niebel is a slim young, rather short boy with straight blue dark hair and thin eyebrows. The bangs of his hair are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, and exposing a side of it, due to the lack of hair present at the location. He has large blue eyes and a small, mildly round nose. Niebel has a black mark, similar to Sieg's, under his right eye reaching up to his forehead.Rave Master Volume 22: Cover Niebel dons a green elaborated long sleeve open jacket, with lighter-colored edges, and golden zippers on either side of the jacket, reaching below his waist. Underneath, he wears a plain simple shirt loose around the bottom. Around his neck is a light scarf tied on the front in a large knot. Tied around his right arm is a wing-like object with three feathers springing forward. Surrounding his wrist, on both arms, are two moderately size dark-color bracelets. His legs are covered by loose, oval-shaped patterned pants, with lines intersecting at the middle, reaching down below his knees. Both his boots are decorated with ribbons, and are, surprisingly, husky.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 11 He is seen wearing glasses whilst flying on a Rune Wing.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 261, Page 7 Personality Niebel is a kind and innocent boy who displays great effort as worthiness to his character. Due to his birth outside Mildian while raised in the town, Niebel's only significance is that he does not avert the outside world while the residents follow the town consistent law for time itself. He greatly admires Sieg as his role model to the point where he bravely freed Sieg from prison after Master Miltz branded him a traitor. His admiration is profounded having observed Sieg's change of character from the outside world and his choosing to abandon his mission to kill the Etherion girl. But despite being the youngest fighting member, Niebel exhibits admirable maturity and responsibility for a boy his age. He never holds grudges especially towards Miltz when Niebel berates him for failing to see the hypocrisy of his "congregational" words towards the town's law. In futher note, Niebel has potential bravery for standing up against the unfavorable odds when he helps defend Sieg from the whole Mildian town against him and his participation against the battle against Shakuma. This trait grew exponentially when Niebel cried greatly after learning of Sieg's fate, but still remained faithful for the Elemental Master's sacrifice and managed to put his tears aside for he followed the same steps during the final battle as he cast the "Last Ages" spell. =He speaks to others with respect and tries his best to support his friends, as showed when he encouraged Musica to make Haru a sword. He is also rather timid and tends to add "Mr" and "Ms" at the begging of people's name when he calls them. Synopsis Guardian of Time arc Niebel, disguised as master Miltz, heads to Sieg Hart's temporary prison cell, and orders the guards to let Sieg out. Even though the gatekeepers question "Miltz's" actions, being him the one who condemned Sieg to prison in the first place, they open the gates. As they walk through the prison hall, "Miltz" and another Miltz bump into each other. The Miltz that rescued Sieg uses a Mist spell, making mist appear, from the parent magic, Illusion Magic. "Miltz" tells Sieg to run, as he begins to undo the transformation. When the smokes clears, Sieg is both happy and surprise to see his old friend, Niebel. As they walk, Niebel tells Sieg to follow him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 7-11 Sieg suddenly asks Niebel what caused the town to change. However, Niebel corrects Sieg, stating that the one who has changed was him. He explains that before he, Sieg, left town all he ever thought about was killing the Etherion girl. Niebel also reveals that he is known as the traitor, and that he has been running away from the other Mages for two years. When they managed to leave the prison, they find themselves outnumbered as they see a thousand mages getting ready to fight Sieg. Niebel tries to convince Sieg to avoid combat, but Sieg decides to fight nonetheless.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 12-18 Niebel watches Sieg, in awe, take down a thousand Mages with a magic blade. However, Niebel worries about Sieg's condition. When the battle is over, Haja and Miltz descend from the sky. Niebel is told to get back by Sieg. After Sieg takes Miltz down with one blow, Niebel realizes that Sieg has been using the absorbing magic sword, Takeover.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 1-18 Sieg tells Niebel to get out of the town, while he can. At first, Niebel refuses but then, as Haja takes both himself and Sieg underground, he leaves town, waiting for Sieg to ascend.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 2-3 After a week, Niebel is sitting under a tree, waiting for Sieg, when suddenly Hilde makes herself know. Hilde assures Niebel that Sieg is dead, Haja being his opponent. Nonetheless, Niebel contradicts her, and begins to ask her a series of questions. Miltz, coming from behind the tree, is confronted by an angry Niebel. Miltz decides to take Niebel and Hilde to the Mildian Heart, to prove to Niebel that Sieg is most-likely to be dead. However, when they arrive they are left speechless with what they witness.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 1-6 The three see Haja and Sieg fighting, none stop for one whole week without food or water. Niebel grabs Miltz by the collar when he hears Miltz calling Sieg a "sacrifice." Niebel tells Miltz to stop and think about what his own words mean. After listening to Niebel's words, Hilda falls on the floor and begins to cry. Miltz recognizes his error and decides to help Sieg fight Haja alongside Niebel and Hilda.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 175, Pages 7-18 Haja attacks Niebel and the others with one of his magic spells. He then watches as Miltz fights on behalf of his city, saying that he loves the city. Even though Miltz fights with all he has, he is easily taken down by Haja. However, Niebel's smile returns when he sees Sieg is fine. Seconds after Sieg stabs Haja with Miltz's cane, Niebel begins to cry when he notices that Haja plans to kill Sieg and not die alone.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 1-19 Niebel, Miltz, and Hilda are all heartbroken, thinking that Sieg lost his life. However, they are even more surprised when they see Haja's body come out from the water and when they see Demon Card's scientist, Igor Kilkila, come out of Haja's body. Niebel is pushed back by Igor, who grabs Hilda and threatens to kill her. Sieg suddenly comes out from the water and puts Igor to sleep. Niebel and the others are overjoyed to see him and all hug him at the same time. Niebel then scans Sieg's mind when he collapses due to exhaustion.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 1-17 The Truth of Elie arc Niebel lies on the ground, sobbing, when Shuda arrives at Mildian. He is picked up from the rubble and questioned by Shuda to where Sieg is currently located. Niebel tells him "Mildian's Heart," leading Shuda to question where exactly is that place located. However, before Niebel can say anything, he loses consciousness.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 13-18 Niebel, alongside Miltz, Hilde, Flicka, and some other Mages, aid the Rave Warriors in the search for Elie's memory. Moments later, Niebel, after being told that their ship is being followed by the worlds most powerful sorcerer, Shakuma Raregroove, alerts the others. He explains to them that Shakuma's power can alter the whole world. Knowing that they are no match for Shakuma, the Mages, not including Niebel, begin to cast a spell that will allow them to swiftly escape Shakuma. However, Niebel is dumbfounded when he notices that Shakuma was able to cast the spell all by himself and fallow them to their current location.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 4-20 Niebel is left speechless once again when all of Shakuma's spells greatly damage their ship, even though the ship has a high defensive shield which protects it from magic spells.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 2-9 The Mages and the Rave warriors protect the ship and distract Shakuma whilst Elie, Haru, and Sieg head towards Resha Valentine's Grave.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 10-19 After fighting Shakuma for a long time, whilst flying on a Rune Wing, Niebel flies Shuda closer to Shakuma, in an attempt to slice him. However, proving himself a strong opponent, Shakuma dodges the attack and heads towards Elie,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 4-12 who recently recovered her memory and learnt that she is Resha Valentine,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 258, Page 17 and destroys Sieg's skeleton with one of his magic spells, angering both Elie and Haru.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 13-19 Niebel regroups with the Rave Warriors after Shakuma is defeated by the combined powers of Elie and Haru. He and the rest of the mages were saddened when they learned of Sieg's fate and sacrifice. Later on, they make Sieg a grave next to Resha's Tomb, decorated with various swords and magic weapons around it, in honor for his noble sacrifice for the world's sake. They silently vow to not let another one of their friends die during the final battle against Lucia and Demon Card. Niebel also listens to Haru Glory's words, as he states that he got the power of faith from Sieg. They soon leave, leaving Sieg to rest in peace knowing that he was a great Mage and friend that taught them many valuable things.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 264, Pages 12-19 The Final Battle arc Niebel sees Musica struggling with a Rune Wing as he walks by the area. He approaches him and explains to him that the Rune Wings only work with magic. Musica puts his hand on top of Niebel's head and thanks him for coming, which leads Musica to tell Niebel that he will fly him to where he needs to go, leaving Niebel with many doubts. Whilst driving the Rune Wing, Niebel asks Musica where are they headed, Musica tells him Punk Street, where his grandfather is located. When they are above Punk Street they are unable to see it, due to the city being covered by something they assume is fog.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 10-12 They land and are shocked when they see everything frozen solid. Niebel tells Musica not to touch anything, since they are still alive. Musica then runs to his grandfather's house and Niebel fallows him. When they get there they see him frozen solid, just like the others, sitting on his couch. Musica then explains to Niebel why he was in such a hurry to see his grandfather. He tells him that, according to the book Galein gave him some time ago, the tenth form of the Ten Commandments does not exist. Niebel is left speechless and notices that Musica begins to lose hope. He encourages him, he tells him that he is the only one who can make Haru a sword.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 13-19 Niebel tries to convince Musica to head back to the ship and inform the others of their situation. Musica, however, tell him that if they go back Lucia could attack them at any given moment, since they are running out of time. He then leads Niebel to another room and forces a cabinet door open where the ingot, that was used to forge the Ten Commandments, is located. Niebel is surprised when Musica tells him that, that ingot is the last one like it in the world. Niebel then makes Musica some fire for him to use.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 1-7 Niebel, whilst reading the book Galein gave Musica, asks Musica if he knows the reason why his grandfather forged an incomplete sword, since his name is widespread famous eve in Mildian. However, Musica tells him to read it carefully, which he does, and find that Shiba Roses did use all the forms of the Ten Commandments. He explains to him that the sword Haru has right now was made for Shiba, and not him, and now Haru needs a sword made for him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 11-13 Musica manages to make a sword. He begins to swing it around when suddenly it begins to breaks. Niebel explains that the metal is too special and needs a blacksmith of Galein's class. Thinking he is being rude, he apologizes. He turns around and sees Musica taking the pieces of the broken sword in his hand, ready to try and forge the sword again.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 14-19 Niebel watches as Musica tries his best to forge a sword for Haru. With many failed attempts, Niebel tells Musica, once again, that the metal is too special. Nonetheless, Musica keeps on trying. Musica tries to forge the sword one more time, but this time he uses his Silver Claiming skills. Niebel is dumbfounded when he sees the Sword Musica made for Haru, which caused an explosion that managed to unfreeze Galein. Niebel rushes to Musica's aid when Musica collapses on the ground.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 1-18Rave Master Manga: Chapter 269, Page 1 Niebel turns to face the door when he hears his Haru and friends come in. He looks at Haru, while crying, and looks back at Musica.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 5-7 Moments later, Musica regains consciousnesses and explains to the others that Niebel was helping him the whole time. The sword releases a beam of light that unfreezes everything within Punk Street.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 11-16 Niebel is present when Galein explains to the others that Haru does not need Shiba's sword anymore, and when he breakes it. He then falls asleep on top of Musica, who is also sleeping, exhausted.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 3-11 Niebel parties alongside the other warriors. Later on, at the city of Tsal Gosai, He tries to drink alcohol but before he can, Bony the Starfish, who is inside the drink, stops him, telling him that he is too young for alcohol.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 4-18 Magic & Abilities Illusion Magic: Niebel uses his Illusion Magic to take the form of another person's face, body, and even copy the person's speech, as stated by the guards that were keeping Sieg inside prison. He first uses this form of magic to rescue Sieg from prison, as Master Miltz, to fool the guards into thinking that he is Miltz himself. He is even capable of perfectly imitating the person's personality. He has greatly developed his ability to make illusions, as stated by Sieg, who was also fooled by Niebel's Illusion Magic. Niebel's illusion Magic allows him to copy exactly what that person, the one he makes himself look like, wears; shirt, shoes, pants and so on. His illusion Magic does not have a time limit as Niebel is able to make himself appear to be another person for as long as he wants, and undo the Magic at any given time. He can even copy the person's weapon. When releasing the effects of this Magic, Niebel's whole body turns to smoke and begins to regain its original form.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 8-10 *'Mist:' After slamming the target with an object, Niebel sends a giant wave of mist towards the opponent. The effects last for a certain amount of time and leave the target's area clouded by the mist. Niebel used this spell to enable him to escape from Miltz and the guards keeping Sieg locked up in prison, proving to be efficient.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 9-10 *'Last Moment:' Used only in the battle against Jiero. This magic took caster's time in exchange for power. Niebel used a variety of powerful spells with this, like "Magic of Galaxy: Sword of Seven Stars". The magic of this was capable to fight equally against Jiero, creating the necessary advantage to Belnika and Julia finish her. However, Niebel's age accelerated until his very old. After the complete cast, the user becomes deceased. Rave Master Manga: Chapter 279, Pages 1-9 Mind Scanning: Niebel has shown the ability to be able to scan people's mind. When Sieg Collapsed on the floor, after his battle with Haja, Niebel scans Sieg's mind and perfectly finds the reason for his sudden energy drain. Niebel then explains that Sieg only needs to rest, which is what he exactly needed.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 177, Pages 16-17 Relationships Trivia * Sieghart mentions that Niebel's magic has immense potential which is enough to surpasss him. And it was confirmed to be true in the battle against Jiero thus showing the huge potential that Niebel has as a magician. Quotes *(To Sieghart) "Nothing happened to the town. You're the one who changed"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 172, Page 13 *(To Miltz) ''"You keep telling everyone that Sieg has to die! Then Hilde, and Flicka, and the people of the town do whatever you say! Think for a second about what it means to be in charge! Throwing away all those lives...Stop and think about what your own words mean!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 175, Page 12 *(To Musica) ''"You can forge it, Mr.Musica! You're descended from the world's greatest blacksmith, right?!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 266, Page 19 *(To Himself) ''"In the End, Sieg Hart, I have decided. Even my physical body is to be eradicated, I will never escape!"Rave Master Manga: Chapter 278, Page 18-19 Battles & Events *Sieg Hart, Niebel, Miltz, & Hilde vs. Haja *Rave Warriors & Mages of Mildian vs. Shakuma Raregroove *Julia, Belnika & Niebel vs. Jiero References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mildians Category:Rave Warrior allies Category:Manga Exclusive Category:Mage